Ausgebrannt
by yoho
Summary: Ich will nicht mehr! Ihr könnt mich alle mal! Immer nur Bücher! Ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt und mit siebzehn will man Spaß haben. Ich will nicht mehr die Zaubererwelt retten! Scheiß auf Voldemort! Warum muss ich mich um diesen Vollidioten kümmern?


Title: Ausgebrannt

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: „Ich will nicht mehr! Ihr könnt mich alle mal! Ich bin's so leid! Immer nur Bücher! Ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt und mit siebzehn will man Spaß haben. Ich will nicht mehr die Zaubererwelt retten. Scheiß auf Voldemort! Warum muss ich mich um diesen Vollidioten kümmern?"

Authors Note: Danke an miffi, die neben ihrer eigenen Arbeit immer noch geduldig meine Rechtschreibung korrigiert und meinen ‚Ausdruck' glättet.

Disclaimer: Der Plot ist meiner. Hermine, Ron, Harry und Luna sind Frau Rowling ihre.

**Ausgebrannt**

Rums!!

Ron erschrak so, dass er mitsamt seinem Liegestuhl ins Schwanken kam und schließlich hintenüber kippte. Er lag lang ausgestreckt auf dem Rasen im Hinterhof vom Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, der Liegestuhl halb über ihm und er wusste gar nicht, was los war.

Krach!!

Er fluchte, wand sich unter dem zusammengeklappten Holzgestell heraus und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Polter!!

Der Lärm kam aus der Bibliothek. Soviel war Ron klar. Und in der Bibliothek war Hermine.  
Je näher er dem Raum kam, desto lauter wurde das Getöse. Jetzt hörte er auch jemanden unverständliche Worte schreien.

_Scheiße_, dachte Ron. _Wie sind die hier rein gekommen?_

Ein Überfall auf den Grimmauldplatz und dann auch noch, wenn er mit Hermine alleine im Haus war. Das hatten _die_ sich ja fein ausgedacht.

Ron stand heftig keuchend vor der Bibliothek und versuchte, seine Atmung wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Er hörte immer noch Schreie. Irgendetwas krachte laut.

Er gab sich einen inneren Ruck und riss die Tür auf.

Das erste, was er sah, war ein großes, in Leder gebundenes Buch, das wie in Zeitlupe direkt auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Seine Torhüterinstinkte kämpften mit seinem Selbsterhaltungstrieb und der Tatsache, dass er den Zauberstab in seiner Hand ungern fallen lassen wollte.

Zu spät! Das Buch traf ihn am Kopf und Ron ging zu Boden. _Klassischer K.O.,_ dachte er noch, dann wurde es kurzzeitig schwarz um ihn.

Er konnte nicht lange weggetreten gewesen sein, denn das nächste Buch landete in seiner Magengrube und Ron krümmte sich.

"Ich will nicht mehr! Ihr könnt mich alle mal! Ich bin's so leid! Immer nur Bücher! Ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt und mit siebzehn will man Spaß haben. Ich will nicht mehr die Zaubererwelt retten. Scheiß auf Voldemort! Warum muss ich mich um diesen Vollidioten kümmern?"

Die Stimme gehörte ohne Zweifel Hermine, wenn auch die Wortwahl nicht ganz zu ihr passte.

Ihr Ausbruch wurde von einem neuen Bücherhagel begleitet und Ron rollte nach links und rechts über den Parkettboden der Bibliothek, damit ihn nicht noch einer der schweren Bände erwischte.

Schließlich hörte das Gewitter auf und Ron sah vorsichtig zu Hermine hinüber.

Der Tisch vor ihrem Sessel, der sonst immer mit Büchern überladen war, war jetzt leer. Hermine hatte sich in den Sessel zurücksinken lassen. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Erst jetzt schien sie Ron zu bemerken.

"Ron?" Sie zog schniefend die Nase hoch. "Ron? Was ist los?"

Ron hob einen Folianten von seinen Beinen und betrachtete kurz die zerknitterten Seiten.

"Das sollte ich wohl dich fragen", sagte er leise und ging dann zu Hermine hinüber.

Er setzte sich auf die Sessellehne und legte vorsichtig den Arm um ihre Schultern.

Anstatt ihn abzuschütteln, lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Seite und fing jetzt erst richtig an zu heulen.

"Hast du alles gehört?", fragte sie zwischen Schluchzern.

Ron nickte: "Ich glaube, das Wichtigste hab' ich mitbekommen."

"Bei dem schönen Wetter sind bestimmt alle draußen. Und ich sitze hier in dieser düsteren Bibliothek und quäl' mich durch den Scheiß da. Ich will auch Spaß haben. Wenigstens ab und zu mal."

Ron streichelte ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken.

"Ist das zu viel verlangt?", fragte sie. Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen und sah ihn mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht an.

"Nein", sagte Ron. "Nein, das ist nicht zu viel verlangt! - Wo ist Harry?"

"Keine Ahnung. Glaub ja nicht, dass er mir immer sagt, wo er hingeht, nur weil wir zusammen sind."

"Also, was möchtest du unternehmen?", fragte Ron.

"Schwimmen. Ich will schwimmen gehen. Erinnerst du dich noch an den kleinen See in den Highlands mit dieser alten Ruine, die wir im Juni durchsucht haben?"

"Mhm", antwortete Ron.

"Da war ein Strand. Ich möchte dahin apparieren und schwimmen gehen. Und dann möchte ich im Sand liegen und lesen. Aber nichts von dem hier", sagte Hermine und sah sich in der verwüsteten Bibliothek um. "Kommst du mit?"

Ron nickte: "Ich komme mit. Hol deine Sachen. Wir treffen uns in der Küche."

Hermine sah ihn an und versuchte ein Lächeln: "Danke!"

Ron hatte gerade den halben Weg zu seinem Zimmer geschafft, als er aus dem Raum, den sich Harry und Hermine teilten, einen Wutschrei hörte. Er seufzte und machte kehrt.  
Hermine saß auf dem Bett und sah so aus, als würde sie gleich wieder losheulen. Ihr Kleiderschrank stand weit offen und einige Sachen lagen auf dem Fußboden.

"Ron, weißt du, dass ich nicht mal einen Badeanzug habe?"

Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und sagte gar nichts.

"Ich bin siebzehn und habe nicht mal einen Badeanzug!"

"Man braucht nicht unbedingt einen Badeanzug, um schwimmen zu gehen", sagte Ron. "An dem See ist bestimmt niemand. Da ging nicht mal ein Trampelpfad hin, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere..."

Ron brach ab. _Hatte er das wirklich gerade getan?_

Hermine grinste: "Stimmt!"

Sie raffte zwei Handtücher zusammen und stopfte sie zusammen mit einem Buch, dessen Cover ein knutschendes Pärchen vor der Kulisse eines Sonnenunterganges zeigte, in eine Tasche.

"Lass uns aus der Küche noch was mitnehmen, falls wir Hunger bekommen!"

Während Hermine Kekse, einige Riegel und zwei Flaschen Limonade einpackte, schrieb Ron einen Zettel für Harry:

_Hallo Harry,  
Hermine brauchte mal ein bisschen Abwechslung. Bin mit ihr an dem kleinen See mit der Ruine, an dem wir im Juni waren. Wenn du sie liebst, kommst du nach. Und wenn du mich liebst, bringst Du Luna mit. Sie hilft heute in der Redaktion.  
Gruß Ron_

Hermine beugte sich über Rons Schulter und musste schmunzeln: "Du kannst Luna auch gleich fragen, ob sie mitkommt."

"Nein, will ich gar nicht", sagte Ron. "Das ist jetzt mal nur für uns. Ich finde, wir machen in der letzten Zeit viel zu wenig zusammen, was Spaß macht."

-------

Sie waren ausgiebig schwimmen gewesen und lagen jetzt auf ihren Handtüchern im Sand. Hermine las in ihrem Buch und Ron war eingeschlafen, als zwei Plopps in der Nähe ankündigten, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren.

Hermine blickte auf und sah Harry und Luna in einigen Schritten Entfernung am Strand stehen.

Harry wirkte etwas unsicher. Luna hingegen hatte ein süffisantes Grinsen um die Mundwinkel. Sie sah erst auf den schlafenden Ron und dann auf Hermine, die sich auf ihrer Strandmatte auf den Rücken gedreht hatte.

"Nicht dass es mich stört, aber seit wann badest du nackt?", fragte Luna.

"Seit heute", antwortete Hermine. "Zieht euch aus. Das Wasser ist herrlich. Ich komm' auch noch mal mit rein!"

Harry, der die verwüstete Bibliothek gesehen und Rons Zettel gelesen hatte, war klug genug, nichts zu sagen.

Hermine sah ihm an, dass er Fragen hatte. Aber jetzt schien die Sonne, das Wasser war warm, der Sand knirschte unter ihren Füßen und sie hatte gar keine Lust, Antworten zu geben. Das hatte Zeit bis später.

Sie stand auf, legte Harry ihre Arme um den Nacken und gab ihm einen Kuss.

"Schön, dass du hier bist", sagte sie,

Mehr wurde nicht gesprochen und sie sahen amüsiert Luna zu, die einen schlaftrunkenen Ron mit kaltem Wasser bespritzte und dann kreischend vor ihm in den See flüchtete.


End file.
